1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a catalyst for use in Fischer-Tropsch processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of making a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst that exhibits enhanced structural integrity while retaining substantial catalytic activity and/or selectivity toward heavy hydrocarbons. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst containing silica and/or alumina structural promoters.
2. Background of the Invention
The Fischer-Tropsch (FT) technology is used to convert a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide (synthesis gas or syngas) to valuable hydrocarbon products. Often, the process utilizes a slurry bubble column reactor (SBCR). The technology of converting synthesis gas originating from natural gas into valuable primarily liquid hydrocarbon products is referred to as Gas To Liquids (GTL) technology. When coal is the raw material for the syngas, the technology is commonly referred to as Coal-To-Liquids (CTL). The FT technology is one of several conversion techniques included in the broader GTL/CTL technology.
One of the primary difficulties encountered in using iron-based catalysts for carrying out the FT reaction in a slurry bubble column reactor (SBCR) is the breakdown of the initial catalyst particles into very small particles, i.e. less than 5 microns in size. Although the small particle size is advantageous for increasing surface area and reaction rate of the catalyst, problems arise in separating the small catalyst particles from the wax slurry medium. Separating the catalyst particles from the wax is necessary since, when operating under the most profitable conditions wherein wax is produced, removal of the wax (along with catalyst) from the reactor is required to maintain a constant height of slurry in the reactor.
There are at least three modes of iron catalyst breakdown. First, when the catalyst undergoes activation, the starting material, hematite, is converted to iron carbides which have different structures and density. The induced stresses from the transformation lead to particle breakage. Chemical attrition is associated with such structural changes during chemical transformation within the catalyst. Active phase transition from iron oxide to iron metal to iron carbide causes such chemical attrition. Second, if the reactor is operated at high temperature, e.g. greater than about 280° C., or at low H2:CO ratio, e.g. less than about 0.7, carbon formation via the Boudouard reaction can pry the particles apart. Third, mechanical action can cause breakup of the particles due to catalyst particles impinging each other or the reactor walls. Physical attrition is mainly contributed to this rubbing and collision of the catalyst particles, resulting in micron sized ‘fines’ material. Such attrition may lead to degradation of product quality (solids and iron content in the wax product) and other undesirable impacts on the wax hydrogenation system, which is generally sensitive to the presence of iron in the feedstock. Very fine material is difficult to settle in primary wax/catalyst separation units and the presence of ultrafines will complicate secondary filtration systems.
It is impossible to determine the actual attrition resistance required without knowing the type of reactor system, the type of wax/catalyst separation system and the system operating conditions.
Heretofore, attempts at developing strengthened iron-based catalysts have focused on producing the strongest possible catalysts, regardless of the actual strength required for a particular system. Such approaches sacrifice activity and selectivity for catalyst strength which may exceed that which is required. Such work focuses on attempting to maximize strength of the catalyst without due regard for the negative impact of high levels of strengthener, e.g. silica, on activity and selectivity. Further, tests for catalyst strength have been carried out ex-situ, i.e. outside the SBCRs. Many of the tests have been conducted in a stirred tank reactor (autoclave) which subjects the catalyst to severe shearing forces not typically encountered in slurry bubble column reactors.
Improved catalyst strength can be achieved by depositing the iron on a refractory support such as silica, alumina or magnesia or by adding a structural promoter to the baseline catalyst. The challenge is to strengthen the catalyst without appreciably compromising the activity and selectivity of the catalyst. In the art, use of binders, for example, SiO2 binder, has been performed at high levels, e.g. 10%-15%. These catalysts seem to undesirably yield very light Fischer-Tropsch products. Thus, although catalysts comprising silica (SiO2) and alumina (Al2O3) as supports at high levels (˜10%) have been disclosed in the art and some of these catalysts exhibit enhanced attrition resistance, the performance thereof has been sub-optimal with regard to products formed thereby.
Attrition of a precipitated iron catalyst promoted with copper and potassium was studied by United Catalyst (now Sud-Chemie). It was reported that the low agglomerate strength of this catalyst led to attrition on the micron scale caused by physical action on the catalyst. Phase transformations and carbon deposition that accompanied exposure of the catalyst to carbon monoxide at elevated temperatures were found to cause break-up of the catalyst particles into nano-scale carbide particles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a catalyst and a method of making same which has resistance against breakdown and also maintains desirable features of an unsupported iron catalyst, including high activity and selectivity toward high molecular weight hydrocarbons. Such a catalyst should preferably also facilitate separation of the catalyst from the reaction product.